Late-night Coffee
by immo
Summary: Lana and Chloe slash. Someone put me up to it. Honest. Made a pretty good argument too... not enough femslash and Lana/Chloe. Yuri, or shoujo-ai, whatever. Good stuff ;)
1. LateNight Coffee

Title: Late-night Coffee  
Author: immo (immo@hamena.org)  
Pairing: Chloe/Lana  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, but I wish they did. Heheh...  
Author's Note: Wrote the first part of this when I was dead tired at four in the morning.  
Then I continued the next day, when I had gotten enough rest. Fic might be a bit crazy.  
  
Deadlines, deadlines, coffee, sleep-deprivation, story on page one...  
Chloe rubbed her eyes.  
"Focus, damn you irises!" Chloe mummbled to herself. Pete and Clark had left long  
time ago. The two boys had ran off home, while Chloe put the finishing touches on her paper.  
There. Ready for printing!  
"Not that those damned juvenile pranksters appreciate it," Chloe muttered, and took a  
sip from her cold coffee. She had to cringe. Cold coffee. Yuck.  
Nothing but herself, cold coffee, and the warm glow from her computer. Macintosh,   
none of that Microsoft bullshit. Damn Bill Gates to hell!  
"Hey, I see we're burning the midnight oil." Lana came in, all smiles and flowing  
brown hair, the scent of coffee clung to her like--  
"Coffee?" Chloe spread out her arms to Lana.  
"Yes, and food, Chloe Sullivan. You need your nutrition."  
"Nutrition? Bah." Chloe took the cup of joe (black, just the way she liked it), and  
took a gulp, resisting the urge to spit the scalding hot liquid out again.  
"Take your time." Lana held out a napkin to Chloe. Chloe nodded her gratitude and  
accepted the napkin.  
"Here, I made you a BLT."  
Chloe took that too, and turned back to her work, scanning over it. For chris'sake,  
you would think Pete would know by now to turn spellcheck on! She had a sneaking suspicion  
that he typed words wrong on purpose just to get a rise out of her, and by the way, this  
sandwich tastes really good, I didn't know Lana knew how to--  
Lana?  
Chloe turned to the ex-cheerleader, staring blankly at the girl as if she had just  
seen her there for the first time.  
"Lana Lang? What are you doing here?" Chloe didn't mean to sound rude, but late  
nights at the Torch played havoc on her sense of time and... well, everything that had  
nothing to do with the Torch. And Lana Lang definitely had nothing to do with the Torch.  
Except that she was sort of a reporter... the tabs on the Torch's staff was pretty casual.  
People came and went, didn't stay long. Except for Clark and Pete. And herself.  
"I'm the intern." Lana supplied, as if reading Chloe's thoughts on the categorization  
of the pretty brunette. Again, those pearly white teeth flashed in a beautificial blahber  
bahgafga... god, sleep-deprivation. Beautificial wasn't even a word. And blahberbahgafga was  
definitely not in the Webster's New Edition for the 21st century.  
"Course, course." Chloe nodded, and reached out to pat Lana on the head, something  
she would never do if she was her fully aware and cynical, stereotype-hater self. "Good girl.  
Now go fetch me some ink, I think my printer ran out."  
The next half-an-hour was spent organizing everything and printing everything out.  
When the machine was happily spitting out copies of tommorrow's Torch, Chloe slid to the  
floor, ready to die of exhaustion. Uninvited, Lana sat down right beside Chloe too, with her  
legs drawn up to her chest.  
Chloe, for the second time, realized that Lana was existing in her office.  
"Lana?" Chloe blinked.  
Lana Lang chuckled, shaking her head. "Chloe, I don't know how you do this every  
week. I admire you, you know that?"  
"Admire me?" The words were going into the audio-receptive devices located on the  
sides of the blonde's head, but had yet to reach the main computer to decipher the message.  
"Admire? Me?" Chloe laughed, finally getting it. "Miss Pom-Pom, beauty queen and  
princess of small town Smallville, admire... me? Chloe? Weird girl that stays overnight in  
the Torch office?"  
"The rumours that you have no home and sleep in the Torch office? I don't believe--"  
"Nonono, I insist! All true!" Chloe squirmed so her back was facing Lana, then kicked  
the cabinet she was now facing. The top drawer fell open, and a pillow and a blanket fell  
out.  
"The truth is out there!" Chloe said sleepily, pulling the blanket up. She wasn't  
able to reach the pillow, so she just shrugged, and fell backwards into Lana.  
"Chloe?"  
"I'm gonna take a five. You call me up if anything's wrong, alright?"  
The girl was out like a light.  
Lana was about to protest, but bit down on the words before they could come up past  
her throat. The bags under Chloe's eyes were evident, and it was either little naps like  
these, or Chloe take up cigarettes. Nasty habit. Happens to many-a good newshound. The cancer  
stick addiction.  
'No wonder she has an alarm clock on her desk.' Lana mused. She looked down at the  
sleeping girl, the sound of the printer in the background as it spat out pages of Chloe's  
Torch. Blonde wispy hair, framed a face, hardened with fatique. Lana trailed a finger along  
Chloe's jawline, earning her a swat from the still-comatose Ms Sullivan.  
"Leemealone," The editor mummbled.  
There was a sudden loud beeping sound, and Chloe sprung awake, action-girl all over  
again, the general of the front lines. With her spellcheck and press pass, she was God of  
this domain.  
"God, no, no paper jam, please baby...." Chloe pleaded with the printer, threatened,  
and her second-last resort, started kicking the machinery.  
"Work. Damn. You. Work." Each word punctuated with a hard kick to the printer. When  
that didn't work, Chloe opened up the machine.  
"Paper jam?" Lana looked into the dark recesses of the ancient machine.  
"Paper jam." Chloe nodded her head grimly. Her eyes lighted on the problem, years of  
training telling her exactly what to do.   
She reached in and yanked the piece of paper out that was caught between two  
thingies. She'd done this millions of times before. She still didn't know what the two  
thingies were called. Oh well.  
"God damn it--" Chloe pulled her hand, a line of blood along the pad of her thumb.  
"Here," Lana took her hand in her own. Warm softness, and a gooey melty feeling that  
flowed deep in the center.  
'Ooo... squidgy.' Chloe felt her heart flutter, as Lana raised the wounded hand to  
her lips, pressing against the wound, a nimble tongue flicked out to lap at the cut, a twinge  
of pain/pleasure, and the fluttery feeling over-flowed.  
"Chloe," Lana looked up at Chloe, eyes half-lidded with something... lust n strong  
sexual desire; any strong desire. v have passionate desire (for).  
Chloe took a gulp of air, as she realized the lips had moved up to kiss her forearm.  
Then up, to kiss the blonde's bicep, made it twitch involuntarily at the warm contact. Then  
on her shoulder. Oooo... bliss. She had to slap her brain around mentally to stop it from  
quoting from the dictionary again.  
"Chloe?"  
Chloe was now taking air in in short gasps. She hadn't realized Lana had backed her  
up against the wall.  
"Chloe..." Lana dipped her head down, lips against the soft skin of the editor's  
neck, coaxing the blonde to say it, to say something...  
"Lana," That whispered name, and Lana looked up. They were tantalizingly close.  
Tantalize. Derived from the Tantalus, a greek myth. Tantalus was the son of Zeus--  
"Kiss me," Lana begged, pretty eyes on Chloe, one hand reached up to touch Chloe's  
face, and the blonde caught that hand with one of hers. Chloe's other hand, she used to press  
the brunette's body against her own. Then she kissed her. Just a kiss that lasted maybe a   
half-second longer then a peck on the lips. Then she broke the kiss. Lana looked at her, a   
cute bewildered expression on her face, before Chloe dipped down again.  
This time, Lana took the initiative, and Chloe felt Lana's tongue between her lips,  
just for a moment, sliding against her own.  
Fingers tangled in long auburn hair, taste of something cappucino... a french vanilla  
chocolate, all sweet and dark and light like Lana.  
'Good morning, Chloe Sullivan.' Chloe thought to herself. They broke apart for air  
again, then came together, lips against lips, and this time, the kiss lasted and lasted...  
Again, that insistent beeping sound from the broken printer, and Chloe flung herself  
away from Lana.  
"I might take a while. Go home, Nell must be worried about you."  
Lana shook her head smiling brightly. "I'll wait for you--"  
"Go home, Pom-Pom." Chloe said wearily, wiping her lips, trying to get rip of the  
taste that clung to her lips and tongue stubbornly.  
A small gasp. A small sound of hurt. Then footsteps hurrying away. And Chloe was  
alone. She looked at the broken printer, then kicked it, frustrated. Now frustrated with  
herself. Confused. Lana. Lang. Lana Lang.  
  
  
Chloe picked up a discarded Torch from the floor. Ingrates! All of them! She stood  
opposite Lana's locker. There. The goddess appears. God, how corny did that sound? She nursed  
a cup of coffee, sipping at the cup nervously, styrofoam take-out Beanery cup, bitten at the  
edges. She could feel her heart tighten, saw Whitney brush a kiss across Lana's cheek, glad  
that Lana had turned her head so Whitney couldn't touch those lips, pale pink, sweet-tasting  
lips that had so wanted her last night.  
The blonde watched as the brunette spun the combination lock, opening the locker, and  
gasped. Pleasure? Distaste? Lana turned around, searching for a second before she caught  
sight of Chloe. Taking her books out, and closing the locker, she approached the blonde.  
"Newspaper roses?" Lana smiled brightly, blindingly. Chloe was pleased that the  
brunette was pleased. It had taken her forever to fold those oragami roses. "Very creative,  
Chloe Sullivan."  
"My way of saying sorry." Chloe smiled goofily. God, she wanted to slap herself. She  
was smiling goofily? What the hell was she doing?  
"You're forgiven." Lana smiled. Lana was always smiling. Happiness, love, and peachy  
goodness floated around Lana, and that song 'Close To You' started playing in Chloe's head.  
'Why do birds suddenly appear, everytime, you are near? Just like me, lalalala, Lana  
Lannng....' Chloe resisted the urge to bop her head to the beat of the music playing in her  
head. The brunette was doing havoc to her sanity.  
"So," Chloe stuffed one hand in her pocket, a newspaper under her arm, cup of coffee  
in hand, trying to hide the nervous quaver in her voice. "I might need help again this week.  
Want to volunteer?"  
Lana took the cup of coffee out of Chloe's hand, taking a small sip. "Wouldn't miss  
it for the world."  
And Chloe watched the brunette leave, taking the editor's coffee along.  
Never mind that. Chloe didn't need coffee to wake her up anymore. 


	2. Moments

Title: Moments  
  
Author: immo (immo@hamena.org)  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lana  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, but I wish they did. Heheh...  
  
Author's Note: A sorta continuation to Late-night Coffee. What can I say, feedback DOES get me off my lazy ass. So  
  
send some. And maybe I'll give you some more stuff to comment on ;D  
  
They parted quickly at the sound of someone pounding on the door.  
  
Chloe hastily wiped lipstick from her mouth, managing to smear it across her cheek. Lana stiffled a giggle  
  
as she pulled her bra back down, and buttoned up her shirt.  
  
"Chloe?" Pete's voice carried through the door. "The door's locked."  
  
The doorknob rattled, and Chloe called out, "Hold on a second--"  
  
And Lana pulled her back, kissing her, teeth pulling at her lower lip and sucking gently. Chloe replied  
  
hungrily, pushing Lana backwards. The brunette, taken by surprise, and groped behind her for something to keep her  
  
balance. Pencils, papers, various other office objects scattered to the floor as Lana fell and pulled Chloe on top  
  
of her.  
  
"Chloe! I'm serious, I'm gonna be late for my next class!" Pete rattled the doorknob again.  
  
"Okay, hold on!" Chloe blew out her breath in exhasperation. Lana gave her an adorable smile, before  
  
turning her attention away from Chloe to the mess she had made on the floor.  
  
Stalking to the door, Chloe unlocked and flung it open, trying not to glare at Pete for interrupting a  
  
'moment'. A 'moment' in a sea of 'moment's that she had been having with Lana. Whenever they had the chance, this  
  
was where they would be. Any excuse possible, washroom breaks that they timed perfectly to get out of their  
  
respective classes for a 'moment'. A trip back to the Torch office to get a forgotten textbook. Latenight Torch  
  
hours...  
  
"Hey, Pete." Lana smiled at Pete, while picking up papers from the floor.  
  
"Lana," Pete barely looked at her, and went over to his desk to sort through the papers, in search of his  
  
elusive textbook. "Hey, have you seen my chem textbook?"  
  
Chloe shared a look with Lana, and the beautiful brunette flashed her an indulgent smile, that suddenly  
  
turned mischevious.  
  
"I'll help you look, Pete."  
  
Lana sauntered over to a wide-eyed Chloe, coming closer and closer, and Chloe kept backing up against the  
  
door until it closed with an audible click and she couldn't move backwards anymore.  
  
"I swear its here somewhere..." Pete was opening drawers and ruffling through the junk...  
  
"Hmm... can't find anything... here..." Hands slid up Chloe's shirt, running over smooth skin, barely  
  
brushing the undersides of Chloe's breasts. Chloe leaned forward, but Lana dodged her lips, dropping down to kiss  
  
Chloe's collarbone. Chloe bit back a groan, and humorous brown eyes looked up at her.  
  
"Maybe over at Clark's desk..."  
  
The mention of Clark's name made Chloe wince noticeably, and squirm in Lana's grasp. Hurt darted across the  
  
pretty brunette's face, and Lana drew back. She pursed her lips together, and walked over to a file cabinet--that  
  
had a worn chem textbook on top of it.  
  
"Is this what you're looking for?"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes!" Pete scampered over, and Lana willingly gave up the textbook. He clutched it in his hands  
  
and, thanking Lana quickly, left the Torch office.  
  
"Hey," Chloe walked over to Lana, but the woman slipped past her, grabbing her schoolbag.  
  
"I better get going, or I'm going to be late for my next class too." That beautiful smile that was always on  
  
Lana's face shone at Chloe. But Chloe knew better than that. Lana Lang was pissed. Who was she pissed at? Chloe  
  
Sullivan. Shit.  
  
The sound of the door slamming reverberated through the office, and Chloe closed her eyes in frustration.  
  
"Shit."  
  
~~~  
  
She sat in the bleachers, watching Lana talking to Whitney. Watching her flirting with Whitney. And watching  
  
Lana watching HER watching Lana. The pencil she was twirling in her hand snapped in half when Lana leaned towards  
  
Whitney, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.  
  
The brunette's eyes darted towards Chloe, and showed subdued, stubborn rage, simmering beneath the surface.  
  
'Jealousy is a horrible thing,' Chloe decided. She could feel the tight clenching, possesiveness, bubbling  
  
up. Could hear her breathing come out in short spurts. Lana's eyes burned into hers.  
  
"Hey, Chloe." Clark's voice jolted her from those eyes, and she turned away to smile genuinely at Clark. No  
  
matter what, she was always glad to see Clark.  
  
And it was the wrong thing to do, as Chloe immediately turned her head back to look at Lana, to just catch  
  
the hurt in her eyes as she turned away.  
  
"What are you doing out here? I thought you didn't like all of this," Clark waved his hand in the general  
  
direction of the football field, the cheerleaders and the football players.  
  
"I like some aspects of it, Clark." Chloe managed not to roll her eyes at Clark. "Like Lana for example."  
  
Shit. She hadn't meant for THAT to come out.  
  
"I told you, once you get to know her, she's a great person!" Clark beamed. Chloe felt a tad guilty. Here he  
  
was, trying to recruit her as a Lana-lover so when he got together with cheerleader over there, which he keeps  
  
hoping is any day now, Chloe, one of Clark's closest chums would give them her blessings. A surge of anger erased  
  
the guilt in Chloe.  
  
'Fuck that. Lana Lang's mine. ... Did I just think that?'  
  
"I gotta go now, I'm done here." Chloe made a big show of packing up, as Clark just nodded distractedly.  
  
"Pete's gonna be here soon. You sure you don't wanna just hang around?"  
  
Chloe wanted to shoot back a nasty retort. Something along the lines of 'For fuckssake, stop stalking her!'  
  
But instead, she shook her head and headed out.  
  
She was confused. They just fooled around, and here were all these feelings mixed into it. Jealousy, envy,  
  
hate... and those other emotions that she refused to even recognize. It was like a curse. Whoever got involved with  
  
Lana Lang, Smallville princess, didn't leave unscathed. Practically everyone was under her spell. Whether they hated  
  
her or loved her, they were completely obsessed with her.  
  
Or at least Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent were.  
  
There was no late-night Torch work to do tonight, surprisingly. So Chloe picked up whatever homework she had  
  
left at the office, and locked the door behind her. Her steps echoed in the hallway, and she paused when she  
  
smelled, or imagined she smelled Lana's scent wafting from the girl's locker.  
  
'Stupid, stupid... youre so hyper-aware of her now...'  
  
And it was true. Everything screamed Lana. When Chloe sat in the cafeteria, no matter what she was doing,  
  
she would be able to sense Lana within seconds of the brunette's arrival. If she was in town, just doing some  
  
shopping, her Lana-sense would be tingling, and voila! There she was! And this was even before they had started  
  
doing their... thing. She was everywhere, and everything would remind her of Lana.  
  
Or maybe she was just going crazy? Maybe this was another meteorite-related incident.  
  
Maybe both of them will forget everything tomorrow, or next week.  
  
But Chloe didn't think she could. That she ever could. This was something that happened to you once in a  
  
lifetime, something you would never expect to happen.  
  
The most popular girl in school, takes an interest in you. And you're kissing her, she's cheating on her  
  
boyfriend to kiss you... and is it worth it?  
  
Damn right it is.  
  
You'd praise god that something like a fairytale story has happened. That you, someone who was practically  
  
no-one, who wasn't part of any cliques at all and barely noticed by your best friends, could be noticed by someone  
  
who glowed in the hallways. What every guy wants, and what every girl wants to be. Or in Chloe's case, she sided  
  
with the boys.  
  
She wanted Lana so much it hurt, and it was beginning to be an addiction.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Chloe was startled out of her thoughts. She realized, dimly, that she was on the road home. And Lana was  
  
standing there, with a determined look on her face.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be down at the field screaming 'go team, go'?" Chloe didn't mean to sound as  
  
sarcastic as it did, but it just... happened.  
  
And then, Lana did something that surprised them both.  
  
She slapped her across the face.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Chloe asked, after she got over the initial shock, and anger set in.  
  
"Why don't you ask yourself that?" Lana huffed. The brunette didn't know either why she was so mad. She just  
  
stomped away, furious at herself, furious at Chloe--  
  
"Oh no, you don't get away that easily." Chloe threw her stuff down and grabbed one of Lana's swinging arms,  
  
pulling her back.  
  
"Let. Go. Of. Me." Lana said through gritted teeth.  
  
"No." Again, they were both surprised as the normally docile Lana slapped Chloe full across the face a  
  
second time.  
  
This time, Chloe retaliated by grabbing Lana's other hand, and they both struggled awhile. Chloe refusing to  
  
let go, and Lana, trying to squirm away.  
  
"What the hell is wrong, Lana?!" Chloe shook Lana, getting a grip on the other girl's shoulders. "Lana,  
  
stop!"  
  
Lana Lang sobbed. She didn't know why she was crying, and collapsed into Chloe's arms, relaxing in the  
  
blonde's loose embrace.  
  
"What's going on, Chloe? I don't know what's going on anymore." Her perfect world was shattering. While  
  
Chloe had a fairytale, Lana had a disaster to deal with. So the prince, or princess in this case, gets the girl. The  
  
girl is, say, Cinderella. What do you do when you bring Cinderella, a nobody to meet your kingdom? The whole school  
  
wouldn't see this the way Lana saw it. She was attracted to Chloe. And that was that. But if what they had was made  
  
public, Lana Lang would be under the magnifying glass again. She wouldn't be able to go anywhere, do anything,  
  
without people saying something. As if being poor orphan Lana helped matters either.  
  
She wanted Chloe, though. She had made the first move. The first move that had taken months of planning to  
  
do, and took so much courage.  
  
She didn't want to give up Chloe SUllivan.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with US, Lana?" Chloe asked, as she tightened her hold on Lana. 


End file.
